


Та, кто носит имя Героини

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), lysblanche



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysblanche/pseuds/lysblanche
Summary: В детстве Нерию и ее семью когда-то спас эльф, которого позже назовут Героем Ферелдена. Нерия выросла и тоже захотела присоединиться к Серым Стражам, вот только время она выбрала неподходящее.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Миди низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Та, кто носит имя Героини

Назвать Нерию в честь знаменитого Серого Стража, Героини Второго Мора и — что особо подчеркивалось — тоже эльфийки, предложила бабушка. Она же и рассказывала внучке те легенды. Мол, много-много лет назад, так много, что уже и не сосчитать, выползли на свет Создателя чудища ужасные, порождениями тьмы называемые. Отравили воду, землю и воздух, убивали, жгли, крушили, насиловали. Но объединили людей, гномов и эльфов Серые Стражи, и там, далеко-далеко на севере, где земли сплошь из песка и жара, состоялась великая битва. Расправил крылья жуткий дракон-демон, возглавляющий армию порождений тьмы, взмыл ввысь, полнеба занял, дышал огнем, всех выжег. Жутко всем стало, страх объял даже самые храбрые, самые отчаянные сердца… Но все же два Стража, Корин и Нерия, пожертвовав собой, убили дракона-демона. И рухнули, как подкошенные, порождения тьмы. Так и кончился Второй Мор.

Сказки и легенды впечатляли Нерию. Она гордилась своим именем, и в глубине души ей было даже чуточку жаль, что ей самой не приведется жить в такие страшные, героические времена. «Чудища ужасные» оставались под землей, никаких демонов-драконов отродясь нигде не водилось, даже Серых Стражей, и тех в Ферелдене не было. Моры были в далеком-далеком прошлом, а прошлое было забыто.

Конечно, она не желала никому смерти. Просто хотелось показать, доказать, что она достойна носить такое имя, что и она — сама по себе — тоже чего-то стоит, тоже что-то умеет.

И Создатель, кажется, услышал молитвы Нерии.

Сначала поползли слухи о том, что порождения тьмы выбрались на поверхность. Потом, что в разных землях драконов видали. Потом, что Серые Стражи снова в Ферелден возвращаются. Потом, что королевская армия в Остагар выдвигается, с ордой чудищ сражаться. Отец подсуетился, подсчитал расходы — и они с мамой нанялись слугами в армию, поехали с обозом.

Остагар Нерии понравился: огромный, белый и заброшенный, а внизу мрачный еловый лес. Отец и мать работали на квартирмейстера, и она тоже помогала, чем могла: 0подшить что-то, принести, доставить письмо, покашеварить. В перерывах бегала по лагерю, глядела по сторонам, открыв рот. В ее родном эльфинаже такого не увидишь! Храмовников в таких начищенных доспехах, что они сияли на солнце. Веселых подвыпивших солдат. Воинов Пепла с огромными злыми мабари. Магов в странной одежде — их Нерия опасалась, еще огнем шмальнут или чем похуже.

А еще Нерия наконец-то увидела Серых Стражей.

Каждый раз, когда подмечала она грифонов на доспехах, сердце ее сладко замирало, и становилось хорошо. Я ношу имя той, кто тоже была Стражем, думалось ей. Словно она и Стражи делили какой-то свой, особый секрет.

Так прошли дни до великой битвы. А после… после…

Нерия толком не запомнила, что было после. Целую неделю они только и делали, что быстро-быстро шли с другими беженцами, иногда даже бежали, изредка останавливаясь на привал — тогда Нерия просто падала без сил на расстеленное одеяло и быстро забывалась тревожным сном, иногда даже забывая поесть.

Увидев, наконец, перед собой Лотеринг и поняв, что порождения тьмы их пока не преследуют, выдохнули.

Оказалось, зря.

Стоило им ступить на мост, как их ограбили. Отняли не только деньги, взяли вообще все ценное. Мягкие сапожки Нерии, бабушкин амулет, который мама с себя не снимала, вышитый серебряной нитью кушак, два теплых одеяла из овечьей шерсти, пару колец… оставили только один железный браслет, страшный и вытертый.

Да, они пришли в Лотеринг, и пока тут безопасно. Но что делать дальше?

То, что им было нечего есть, еще куда ни шло — к голоду Нерия и ее семья были привычны. Но из Лотеринга нужно было добираться домой, в Хайевер. А как? Одни они не дойдут, нужна охрана или хотя бы компания по пути.

На следующий день мать поговорила с каким-то гномом-торговцем — он согласился взять их в свой обоз, но потребовал плату. А деньги откуда взять? Расстроенная, мать вернулась ни с чем. Хорошо хоть в местной церкви им выдали немного еды, а одна доброхотка дала им одеяла.

Родители пытались ободрить Нерию, говорили, что что-нибудь придумают. Нерия, на их взгляд, была слишком мала, чтобы взваливать на нее проблемы. Но она уже не ребенок — она умеет считать, писать, читать, торговаться и сбивать цену, шить платья и брюки, вышивать гладью, а еще она помнит всю Песню Света наизусть, чем часто заслуживала похвалу матери Сусанны.

А тем временем в Лотеринг прибывало все больше и больше беженцев, и шансов хоть откуда-то раздобыть деньги с каждым часом становилось все меньше. За работу могла заплатить только Церковь, но задания там были опасные, ни отцу, ни матери не по плечу. Местные могли рассчитаться за работу лекарствами или едой, но гном едой плату не принимал. Оставалось просить милостыню, но беженцев грабили те же бандиты, а немногие, кому удавалось от них отбиться, неохотно подавали эльфам.

Нерия просить не умела. Зато умела торговать. Пораскинув мозгами, решила попробовать продать то немногое, что у них еще осталось. Терять уже нечего.

Нашла корзинку, расстелила на дне полотно почище, сложила все аккуратно. Села поближе к тракту: если кто придет с деньгами, пусть сначала приметит ее, а уже потом — остальных торговцев. 

Сегодня шел уже третий день, как они оказались в Лотеринге. Нерия сидела прямо на жесткой земле, подобрав колени, охраняя корзинку с «товарами». Солнце пекло затылок, колени ныли, и очень хотелось есть. Мать с отцом стояли неподалеку: пытались договориться о работе с местными, и следили за ней вполглаза.

Вот и еще беженцы: двое солдат в потрепанных кожаных доспехах, должно быть, из королевской армии, точнее, того, что от нее осталось. Один пониже, худой и подвижный, другой повыше, широкоплечий и сильный, но какой-то съежившийся. Под ногами у солдатни крутился крупный мабари, и еще с ними была женщина в очень странном черном наряде, который больше показывал, чем скрывал. Женщина о чем-то спорила с широкоплечим, и спор, судя по всему, увлекал их обоих.

Нерия приподнялась с земли, окликнула новоприбывших:

— Добро пожаловать в Лотеринг! Посмотрите на мои товары, может, что приглянется?

Широкоплечий и женщина по-прежнему были заняты своей перепалкой, а тот, что пониже, повернулся, стянул с головы шлем, и Нерия с удивлением увидела, что он эльф. Разве эльфов принимают в королевскую армию?

Новоприбывший улыбнулся, подошел к ней.

— А что ты продаешь?

Нерия показала на корзинку. Схитрить? Сказать, что на самом деле это редкие, дорогие товары с далекого севера? Или сказать правду?

Эльф присел перед ней — двигался он на удивление легко, быстро, словно танцуя — и посмотрел в глаза. У него было приятное лицо: смугловатая кожа, светлые волосы, убранные в короткую косу, и широкая, заразительная улыбка. Казалось, он излучал радость и уверенность одним своим присутствием. Несмотря на тревогу, голод и усталость, Нерия немного приободрилась и тоже улыбнулась в ответ.

— Нам нужно собрать денег, чтобы нас пустили в торговый караван, который уходит сегодня вечером, — призналась она. — Но позавчера нас ограбили на мосту, ничего ценного не осталось. Но… если бы вы купили что-нибудь… может быть, понемногу я бы и собрала.

По лицу эльфа пробежала легкая тень — и тут же растаяла в новой, еще более широкой улыбке.

— А сколько стоит место в караване?

— Двадцать пять серебряных.

Оба спутника эльфа наконец прекратили препираться и тоже подошли к ней. Женщина немного напугала Нерию: худющая, злая, неестественно бледная — вероятно, из-за болезни или особой краски на лице. Злюка поджала губы и воззрилась на Нерию, словно увидела надоедливое насекомое.

Второй солдат тоже снял шлем, отчего его светлые короткие волосы встали дыбом. Человек. Грустный и какой-то отрешенный, с добрым светлым лицом.

Эльф оглянулся на своих спутников, подмигнул злюке — от чего она немного подобрела — и снова повернулся к Нерии.

— Меня зовут Дарриан, а тебя? — внезапно спросил он.

— Нерия.

— Ух ты, как Героиню Второго Мора, — восхищенно произнес тот, второй.

— Да, — с гордостью подтвердила Нерия. — Мне об этом рассказывала бабушка.

— Алистер, — подал голос Дарриан, все еще сидя на корточках перед Нерией, — как ты думаешь, найдется у нас, скажем… двадцать пять серебряков, чтобы я смог купить… хм, что тут есть… вот этот потрясающий железный браслет?

За спиной Дарриана злюка сморщилась и очень громко фыркнула. Дарриан улыбнулся еще шире. То ли ему нравилось ее злить, то ли он был весельчак по характеру.

— Найдется, — уверенно ответил светловолосый и взъерошил волосы нервным жестом, словно желая их просушить. — Мы теперь, вроде как, богатые.

— Конечно! — протянула злюка. — Давайте подавать всем встречным попрошайкам! Ведь нужды ордена Серых Стражей ничто, слабых надлежит нам спасать, а нам не нужен ни ночлег, ни пища.

Тот, кого назвали Алистером, посмотрел на злюку и тоже недовольно сморщился. Полез в кошелек, который висел у него на поясе.

— Знаешь, теперь, когда ты это сказала, я, пожалуй, отдам этой девочке все пятьдесят, — решительно сказал он. — Нам с Даррианом остатка хватит, а что будет лично с твоим ночлегом и пищей, мне все равно.

Пес гавкнул, словно в подтверждение его слов. Женщина в черном кинула на пса еще более злобный взгляд, и пес гавкнул снова, но на этот раз заискивающе, а его короткий хвост заходил туда-сюда.

— Не ссорьтесь, — подал голос Дарриан, которого, кажется, эта ситуация очень забавляла.

Нерия до конца не верила, что эти странные гости действительно дадут ей целых пятьдесят серебряных за старый, затертый, страшный браслет. Но вот они, монеты. Лежат приятной тяжестью у нее в ладони. Может, поддельные?..

Тут, конечно, прибежали отец с матерью.

Нерия молча показала им серебряные монеты, все еще не веря в происходящее.

Мама, конечно, попыталась эти деньги не взять. Мол, не за что, не заработали, а для подаяния слишком много. Дарриан сказал, что все честно, что он купил железный браслет, который ему понравился. Очень-очень.

Мама расплакалась — от облегчения, от уязвленной гордости, от всего, что пришлось пережить. Злюка еще раз фыркнула и отошла подальше, пес заскулил, светловолосый смутился, Дарриан, казалось, тоже растерялся.

— Нас ограбили. — Мама вытирала слезы. — Ладно бы они отобрали только деньги, но они взяли и все ценные вещи… Мягкие сапожки Нерии, одежду, мамин амулет…

— Ограбили? Те, что на мосту? — уточнил Дарриан. — Можете больше не беспокоиться, им мы надрали жо… в смысле, прогнали. Больше они вас не побеспокоят, — он ухмыльнулся; даже ухмылка выходила у него обаятельно, без всякой злобы.

Отец сильно заволновался.

— А сундуки? Они оставили свои сундуки?

Дарриан переглянулся с Алистером.

— Вроде, да. Мы сундуки не трогали. Деньги только…

— Хвала Андрасте! — выдохнула мама. — Может, они еще не успели продать наши вещи, может, они еще там!

— Да, бегите, — кивнул Дарриан. — Пока остальные беженцы до сундуков не добрались. В Лотеринге, вижу, у многих дела плохи.

— Благослови вас Создатель, — искренне сказал отец. — Если бы не вы, мы бы погибли от голода или порождений тьмы. Как вас зовут? Я буду молиться за вас.

Дарриан снова улыбнулся, но на сей раз его улыбка была горькой.

— Помолись лучше за всех, павших в Остагаре, отец.

…Все их вещи, за исключением вышитого пояса, все еще лежали в сундуках. Мама, вешая бабушкин амулет на шею, снова плакала и громко благодарила Создателя и невесту Его. Нерия надела свои мягкие сапожки и с удовольствием в них попрыгала.

Тем же вечером они уехали.

  
  


* * *

«Они примут меня. Они меня примут. Пусть только попробуют не принять!» — так твердила себе Нерия, приближаясь к Башне Бдения.

Будь выдержана, спокойна, полна достоинства, напоминала себе Нерия. Плечи расправь, дыши глубоко, держи осанку. Это не Хайевер, тут тебя никто не погонит взашей только из-за того, что у тебя от рождения уши не круглые. Это Серые Стражи. Они берут всех.

И ее возьмут! Она ведь отлично владеет парными клинками. Умеет быть незаметной, подходить близко, красться бесшумно, проникать туда, куда никто другой не проникнет. А еще она закаленная и выносливая, и не боится голода, холода, ран и болезней. И порождений тьмы она тоже не испугается. При мысли об этих чудовищах Нерия невольно сглотнула (ведь на самом деле ей еще не доводилось с ними сталкиваться), но тут же вздернула подбородок: чепуха! Она Нерия! Она названа в честь Серого Стража, Героини Второго Мора.

Главное — попасть напрямую к Стражу-Командору, к тому, кого сейчас называют Героем Ферелдена, но который тогда, десять лет назад, представился ей просто как Дарриан.

Она воображала их встречу ярко и подробно: Командор сидит в кабинете, вокруг уютно мерцают свечи, стол завален бумагами и свитками, и он читает что-то. Она встает перед столом, обращается к нему. Он поднимает голову и улыбается ей — той же обаятельной до невозможности улыбкой, что так согрела ее в Лотеринге. Он не узнает ее, конечно, — на это Нерия и не рассчитывала. Но почему-то казалось: если она попадет к нему, все сразу решится.

Нерия достигла крепости Стражей, когда хмурое зимнее солнце уже село, и на серо-синее небо высыпали первые звезды. Дыхание Создателя! Надо было выходить раньше, зимой дни коротки.

Увидев издалека главные ворота, Нерия уже хотела было броситься бегом, чтобы быстрее кого-нибудь найти, и тут… Сначала что-то протяжно то ли запело, то ли застонало, потом как будто что-то взорвалось, и возникло… это.

Разрыв. Нечто прозрачно-зеленое, переливчатое, словно масляные разводы в луже, зависшее футах в шести от земли. Некоторое время назад разрывы просто возникли из ниоткуда и, по слухам, были везде — в баннорне, во Внутренних землях, в Гварене, в Хайевере, даже неподалеку от Денерима был один. Говорили, это все маги придумали, когда взбунтовались. Конечно, маги: кто еще будет демонов и других страшилищ из Тени присылать?

Нерия уже видела разрывы, но издалека. А тут — прямо перед ее носом, прямо сейчас, в тот самый момент, когда Нерия подошла к Башне. Вот дерьмо-то! Вот же дерьмо!

Из Башни уже бежали стражники, вооруженные кто чем: луком, копьями, клинками. Пожалуй, если она сейчас побежит, то вклинится в бой и поможет… Нерия подумала, что, возможно, все не так плохо. Она продемонстрирует свои умения в бою, тогда ее приметят и не смогут отказать.

Впрочем, когда она подбежала, никто не обратил на нее никакого внимания: воины держали оружие наготове и не сводили глаз с разрыва. Раздался звук, похожий на очень громкий хлопок ладошками, и из разрыва разом выскочила целая дюжина демонов.

Слава Андрасте, демонов Нерия тоже уже видела, пусть и издалека, иначе от испуга, пожалуй, окаменела бы. По правде сказать, поджилки у нее все-таки немножко затряслись, но она подбодрила себя. Подумаешь, демон. Всего лишь таракан. На ножках. Костяной. Без рта и ушей. С руками, а не лапками. Все равно таракан, все равно создание из плоти, и его можно убить!

Она схватила свои парные короткие мечи, зашла за спину ближайшей твари, закричала, прибавляя себе смелости и гнева, и прыгнула. Полоснула демону по шее и лопаткам. Отпрыгнула. Тварь развернулась к ней, откинулась назад и завопила. Нерия воспользовалась моментом, подпрыгнула повыше и полоснула еще и по горлу. Впрочем, горлом это можно было назвать только с натяжкой — кажется, у демона не было ни шеи, ни гортани, один только позвоночник. Меч с хрустом пропорол кость, и демон тут же растаял в воздухе.

Кто-то сбоку завопил:

— Бомба! Берегись!

Нерия, не понимая, откуда раздался крик и куда мечут бомбу, инстинктивно отпрыгнула назад, пригнулась к земле. Уши оглушил взрыв, кто-то из людей завопил от боли, твари тоже закричали, только резко и пискляво; в разрыве что-то загудело, то ли предупреждая, то ли насмехаясь.

На всякий случай сделав перекат, Нерия вскочила на ноги и огляделась. Кто бы ни кинул бомбу, он кинул ее умело: не стало еще четырех демонов. Один из стражников лежал на земле, стонал и держался за ногу, из которой хлестала кровь, так сильно, что залило даже лицо и руки. К стражнику уже бежали из Башни.

«Где же Стражи? — мелькнула мысль у Нерии. — Это же их база. Куда они все подевались?» Мелькнула мысль — и пропала. Демоны разевали рты, вопили, быстро и далеко прыгали на своих тараканьих ногах — так, что их передвижение невозможно было предугадать. Нерия колола, резала, прыгала, ругалась, отбегала, боялась, злилась. Еще два демона отправились… куда там они отправляются, в Тень, в Бездну, в Пустоту? Неважно. Туда, откуда не возвращаются.

Внезапно из разрыва раздался особенно громкий гул, перед глазами мелькнуло ядовито-зеленое… и одна из тварей оказалась с ней лицом к лицу, так близко, что у Нерии свело все нутро. От ужаса ее парализовало, а ноги словно приклеились к земле. Всего на пару мгновений, но этого бы хватило твари, чтобы разобраться с Нерией раз и навсегда…

И в эту самую секунду в глаз демона вонзилась длинная стрела с белым оперением. Тварь зашипела, упала, а затем растворилась или растаяла, как и остальные. Нерия оглянулась — неподалеку стоял лучник в синем доспехе с нагрудником из необычного, почти белого металла. Отсюда Нерии был не виден узор или гравировка, но эти доспехи она бы ни с какими другими не спутала. Страж. Но почему он только один, где остальные?

Страж — высокий, черноволосый, с длинным тяжелым луком почти в его рост — махнул рукой и закричал:

— Разбиться на небольшие группы, живо! Через минуту будет еще атака!

В воздухе опять загудело, разрыв начал менять форму, словно его подталкивало нечто изнутри. Гул стал еще сильнее, и из ядовито-зеленого пятна пролились «ручейки». Теперь разрыв напоминал гигантского прозрачного паука, из которого начали прорастать лапы. Лапы раскинулись широко, и там, где они коснулись земли, возникала «лужа».

— Не вставайте на пятна! — снова скомандовал Страж и приложил еще одну стрелу к тетиве.

Из «луж» в земле выросли еще демоны. Нет, Нерия, пожалуй, будет звать их тараканами, так легче. Она поудобнее перехватила мечи и уже было бросилась к ближайшему, но тут — из самого сердца болотно-зеленой дырки — на них выпрыгнуло нечто. Это нечто не было похоже ни на что, что Нерия раньше видела.

Уродливая длинная фигура в черных развевающихся лохмотьях — то ли роба, то ли плащ, то ли мантия; лицо скрыто под глубоким капюшоном. Оно летало. Оно визжало. Оно крутилось на месте. Оно высовывало неестественно худые руки из рукавов, показывало пальцем на них всех, а затем издавало звук, от которого хотелось хохотать и рыдать одновременно.

В возбуждении схватки Нерия потеряла всякий страх и осторожность. Она поняла: это ее шанс! Здесь хватает воинов, они справятся с теми, другими. А Нерия убьет ее, вот эту мерзкую суку (почему-то она была уверена, что этот демон — женщина).

Наблюдая за тварью, Нерия наклонилась к земле, становясь почти незаметной. Демоница летала над полем сражения, словно выбирая противника. Зависла над дальней группой стражников, которая была занята сразу тремя демонами. Нерия медленными, тягучими, размеренными движениями подобралась поближе.

Прыгнула, стараясь вложить в прыжок всю энергию и силу. Демоница мгновенно, с неестественной быстротой, повернулась, отчего капюшон ее плаща слетел. С отвращением Нерия увидела голый череп, обтянутый серо-пепельной кожей, длинные заточенные зубы-клыки, вместо глаз — черные дыры. Демоница закричала — высоко, отчаянно, бесконечно злобно. Раскрыла рот…

Это и было ее ошибкой.

Тварь исчезла. Нерия сделала несколько шагов на ослабевших ногах, оперлась руками на колени, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Она не столько устала — подумаешь, один прыжок — сколько пыталась прийти в себя от увиденного. Ее кто-то похлопал по плечу — оказалось, гном, со светлой, почти белой бородой.

— Эй, остроухая! Ты цела?

В любое другое время Нерия бы не спустила «остроухую», но сейчас только махнула рукой — мол, все в порядке. Посмотрела по сторонам. Демонов осталось четверо, одного уже добивали. Лучники, стоящие ближе к воротам Башни Бдения, выпускали стрелу за стрелой, другие стражники прикрывались щитами. Стражник, которого ранили в ногу, опираясь на товарища, со стонами и ругательствами ковылял к замку с перевязкой на бедре.

Наконец последний демон исчез. Разрыв еще раз громко ухнул — все вздрогнули — и сократился в размерах, но не пропал.

Светлобородый гном стащил шлем с головы, сплюнул и утер лицо.

— Разрыв, едрить твою налево! Разрыв! Чтобы тебя вонючий рот бронто всосал! Прямо возле ворот! Теперь так и будет висеть.

— И что делать? — глупо спросила одна из стражников, тоже переводя дыхание. — А мы что же?

— А ничего же, — передразнивая, ответил гном и еще раз сплюнул. — Караулить будем, вот чего же. Заделаю взрывчатку посильнее. Не впервой.

Нерия осмотрелась по сторонам: нужно было найти Стража. Он тут единственный носил доспехи ордена, значит, и обращаться нужно было к нему. Но он куда-то исчез.

— Дворкин прав, — сказал один из солдат. — Придется следить за разрывом. И закрыть ворота, чтобы демоны в замок не прорвались.

— Ворота их не остановят, дубина! — возразила стражница, ранее спросившая, что делать. — Они же демоны, кони их задери!

— И че? — ухмыльнулся гном. — Даже демоны сквозь стены ходить не умеют.

— Тебе почем знать?

— Наши маги говорили.

— Ходить-то они может и не ходят, — согласился третий стражник, рыжий, конопатый, с едва-едва пробивающейся бородкой. — Да только что с летающей мразью делать?

Все замолчали и одновременно посмотрели на ядовито-зеленое пятно. Потом гном снова обратил внимание на Нерию.

— Остроухая, ты откуда взялась? — спросил он.

Нерия уже хотела было по привычке огрызнуться, но вовремя вспомнила, что ей следует вести себя достойно и уверенно.

— У меня дело к Стражам, — важно и веско произнесла она.

— Тогда пошли в Башню. Наши сейчас ворота закроют. Э-эх, опять через западную калитку ходить, словно в жопе у бронто протискиваться… Вот же сволочи костлявые.

Когда Нерия подходила к воротам, подул сильный порывистый ветер. Пока они разбирались с разрывом, на ночное небо набежали облака, и стал накрапывать дождь — несильный, но, кажется, затяжной. Несколько капель попали Нерии за воротник, змейками проползли по нижней рубашке. Хорошо, что только что был бой, сейчас прохлада казалась даже приятной. Но в пути такой холодный затяжной дождь — хуже не придумаешь. Мокнешь, замерзаешь, месишь сапогами жидкую грязь и мелкие камни, поминаешь невесту Создателя всуе…

Впрочем, о непогоде она подумает потом. Сейчас нужно найти Командора. Где он? Где другие Стражи? Нерия огляделась.

Во внутреннем дворе, вымощенном булыжником, стояли телеги, на которые грузили сундуки, свертки и мешки с припасами. Целый обоз. Видимо, снаряжали длительную экспедицию. Возле второго ряда крепостных стен примостились кузня и лавка. Левее был подъем на стены крепости и проход во внутренние башни и главный донжон, а правее, через узкий проход, виднелось несколько домиков и подобие сада.

Страж тут был только один: тот самый, черноволосый, с длинным тяжелым луком. Он стоял возле одной из телег и отдавал приказания нескольким солдатам.

Приблизившись, Нерия прочистила горло, расправила плечи, выдохнула. Держи спину и подбородок, напомнила она себе. Нужно казаться уверенной в себе, обратить на себя внимание.

— Я хочу…

— А, наша храбрая помощница, — тут же поприветствовал ее Страж без улыбки. — Как лихо лезвие прямо демону в глотку всадила! Точно и быстро.

Нерия немного растерялась.

— Ты заметил?

— Сложно было не заметить. У тебя какое-то дело?

Она еще раз прочистила горло.

— Я хочу увидеть Стража-Командора Табриса, — четко и громко произнесла она.

Страж слегка нахмурился.

— Стража-Командора нет, — сообщил он.

У Нерии как будто все оборвалось внутри. Как это нет? Она-то думала, что просто встретится с ним, и тогда все разрешится. А теперь?..

— А когда он вернется? — глупо переспросила она. И тут же поправилась, напустила на себя важный вид: — Я подожду.

На хмуром лице Стража мелькнуло что-то непонятное. Он вздохнул и устало провел пальцами по бровям.

— Я не знаю, когда он вернется. Он в особой миссии. Далеко-далеко. Но если у тебя важное дело, говори со мной, я его заместитель. Страж Хоу.

Если у Нерии до этого и были какие-то надежды, то они разом рухнули. Дарриана… Командора нет. Единственного, кто мог бы… И что же теперь делать? Кого просить?

Она оглядела этого Хоу. Каким-то шестым чувством, отточенным за много лет жизни в эльфинаже, Нерия безошибочно угадала в нем аристократа. Портки Андрасте, ну как же ей сегодня не везет. Был бы он, как и она, эльфом или гномом, или, на худой конец, человеком-простолюдином. Но этот… Этот погонит ее, как пить дать. Нерия знала таких, как он, надменных высокородных сволочей. Только небось тем и хорош, что умеет лук в руках держать, а нутро гнилое. Как и все они.

Но Страж вовсе не гнал ее. Он слегка наклонил голову набок, вглядываясь в ее лицо.

— Ты ведь что-то хотела, — он скорее утверждал, а не спрашивал.

В Нерии взыграла гордость. Она Нерия, та, кто носит имя Героини Второго Мора. Она пришла сюда, чтобы стать Серым Стражем. И она станет.

— Я хочу присоединиться к Стражам, — просто сказала она.

Хоу нахмурился. Все. Сейчас он посоветует ей проваливать на все четыре стороны, а то и стражу позовет. А и ладно. Нерия стиснула зубы и приготовилась дать им всем хорошенький отпор. Просто так она еще ни разу не сдавалась, не сдастся и сейчас, а то и поколотит их всех. Это она только на вид щуплая, а силы и проворства в ней ого-го. Многие ее недооценивали. Многим это обходилось дорого.

Но Страж не стал никого звать. Он только покачал головой.

— Извини, малыш. Сейчас мы не набираем новых рекрутов.

В Нерии вскипел гнев. Так она и знала.

— Не смей называть меня «малыш»! Мне уже двадцать один! Все это вранье, ты не хочешь меня брать, потому что я эльф! — она вытянула руку вперед и чуть не ткнула Стража Хоу пальцем.

— Дело вовсе не в этом.

— Ты видел, на что я способна, там, возле разрыва! — Нерия почти кричала; в ней плескались обида и праведный гнев. — Я ничуть не хуже любого человека! Я способный воин и разведчик, я не боюсь порождений тьмы!

Хоу вдруг улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была грустная и мудрая, и Нерии на мгновение показалось, что в ней мелькает отблеск той самой — другой — улыбки.

— Ты и правда способная, — согласился он. — Но, малыш, не могу я тебя принять. У нас случилось кое-что очень серьезное. Все Стражи собираются в Монтсиммаре, и рекрутов мы пока не набираем. Никаких. Ни остроухих, ни плоскоухих.

Все. Сказал как отрезал.

Снова подул ветер, где-то заржала лошадь, гном, несший два свертка из замка, поскользнулся на брусчатке и грязно ругнулся, Хоу прикрикнул на него. Дождь полил сильнее.

Нерия — против воли — почувствовала, как в горле встает комок и слезы подходят к глазам. Командора, единственного, кто мог бы ее понять и принять, нет. Ей отказали. Еще чуть-чуть — и она рухнет на колени перед этим Хоу, разрыдается… И что будет дальше, Нерии уже все равно.

Но тут холодный дождь снова пробрался ей за воротник, заставил поежиться; холод встряхнул ее, прояснил разум, отогнал отчаяние, пусть и на время.

Она вздохнула. Что ж. Надо как-то жить дальше, грести лапами, пусть и против течения. Подумать о ночлеге, еде, тепле. Наверное, в крепости найдется какой-нибудь сарай или навес? Хорошо бы там можно было еще и очаг развести, но на это рассчитывать не приходится. Ничего, в рюкзаке еще есть сушеные яблоки и немного хлеба и сыра, а для них огонь не нужен.

В желудке громко заурчало, и Нерия вспомнила, что не ела с утра.

Она уже осматривала двор и хотела узнать, где тут можно переночевать под навесом, как Страж Хоу внезапно окликнул ее:

— Как тебя зовут-то, малыш?

— Нерия, — бесцветным голосом отозвалась она. Она смотрела на землю, давно позабыв и об осанке, и о том, что надо производить впечатление важной особы.

— Как Героиню Второго Мора?

Нерия нехотя подняла на него глаза. Страж смотрел с интересом. Шмыгнула носом.

— Это бабушка придумала.

— А что ты умеешь?

— Много чего. Резать глотки, прятаться, замки чинить и вскрывать, подкрадываться тихо, пролезать во все щели… В ядах кое-чего смыслю. Какая тебе разница?

— Знаешь что, Нерия? Вступи в Инквизицию.

— В Инквизицию?

Нерия что-то слышала про эту организацию. Говорили, что это то ли секта, то ли новый какой орден, во главе с великаном-кунари. Говорили также, что он единственный на всем свете может закрывать проклятые разрывы, но это врали, конечно. И еще говорили, что его послала во спасение от демонов сама Андрасте.

Почему бы и нет. Если Нерии не суждено стать Стражем, то сгодится любое другое место, где дадут крышу над головой и горячий ужин, чтобы кишки в узел не сворачивались.

— А они принимают эльфов?

— Они всех принимают, — заверил ее Хоу. — Только покажи себя. А потом… Если все уляжется… Точнее, когда все уляжется… Что ж, приходи тогда к нам.

В желудке снова заурчало, и Страж Хоу это, кажется, услышал.

— И переночуй у нас в замке, — предложил он. — Роскошную кровать не обещаю, но приличная лежанка найдется. А еще сходи на кухню, попроси тебя покормить.

— Я вымаливать подачки не буду.

— Почему сразу подачки? Считай, что это плата. За помощь в убийстве демонов. Вполне справедливо.

Нерия снова шмыгнула носом.

— Не будет меня никто кормить, — угрюмо сказала она, огрызаясь больше из упрямства. Кто же откажется провести ночь если не в сытости, то хотя бы в тепле? — У меня форма ушей не та, чтобы кормили по просьбе.

— Скажи, я попросил. А если и после этого откажут… Тогда скажи, что это ты убила летающего демона.

* * *

Горящие снаряды пропороли ночное небо, черное, мрачное, с нависшими хмурыми облаками цвета пепла.

То, что придется выступать против Серых Стражей, Нерия восприняла на удивление спокойно. Что уж у них там случилось, один Создатель ведает, но сейчас они были врагами. Продали душу тевинтерскому колдуну, наслали демонов из самой Тени — что ж теперь, приголубить их да сказку на ночь прочитать?

Но среди солдат Инквизиции все равно раздавались шепотки и сомнения: многие боялись и уважали Стражей, да и Мор закончился совсем недавно. Солдату, конечно, сомневаться не положено, солдату положено копье намертво держать да строй сохранять, но все же… все же. Когда Инквизитор перед штурмом просил пощадить всех, кто в Адаманте сам сдастся, все вздохнули с облегчением. И получше затянули доспехи: битва есть битва, бой есть бой. Вряд ли в Адаманте их ждут объятия да крепкий чай с миндальными плюшками.

Нерия напомнила себе: Стражи есть Стражи, но и бой есть бой. Если кто-то попытается ее убить, она убьет его первым. Жизнь в эльфинаже приучила Нерию драться за место под солнцем, и так просто свое место она никому не отдаст; жизнь — тем более.

Она протянула руку к ножнам на спине, проверила, насколько легко выходят мечи. Попрыгала на месте, разогревая суставы. Рядом плашмя лежала длинная лестница со стальными крюками-навершиями — сначала ее понесут под стены, потом поставят вертикально, прикрепят к стенам, и тогда Нерия первой полезет наверх, а там...

Она задрала голову, присмотрелась — на крепостных стенах, в проемах между гладкими древними камнями, отполированными ветрами, песком и временем, мелькали доспехи: синее, стальное и сильверитовое. Прямо как тогда, в Остагаре… Нерия выругалась, пнула носком песок, который за пару недель уже надоел ей до печенок.

Слева закричал Командор Каллен, отдавая приказ идти на штурм. Отряд, несущий таран для ворот, ответил рыком. Они, закрываясь щитами во весь рост, медленно, но слаженно пошли вперед. В Адаманте, в проемах на стенах, появились огоньки горящих стрел, уже пристроенных к тетиве.

Лейтенант, командующий отрядом Нерии, отдал приказ готовить лестницы. Нерия привычным движением поправила подшлемник, проверила, насколько легко выходят клинки из ножен, а внутри бурлило яростное, веселое и отчаянное.

Она вспомнила грустное лицо Стража Хоу. Интересно, он тоже там, среди них? Командора, того самого, чья улыбка снилась ей много лет, нет — он, по слухам, бесследно исчез. А Хоу? Он там?

«Тогда, когда все закончится… приходи к нам».

Баллисты выпустили еще одну волну горящих снарядов, и лестницы начали подниматься.

Она не боялась. Она же Нерия, она носит имя той, кто спас Тедас от Мора. Сегодня она или присоединится к Серым Стражам, или погибнет вместе с ними.


End file.
